Fire the Wragler
by Screwball Wragler
Summary: Will the small Wragler be kept or not


As they travel back home Erik is lost in his thoughts, as Charles takes a short nap on his shoulder from being drained earlier. Why did Charles care so much about that thing, it hurt him, Jean, and Hank. Maybe he saw something I didn't. Maybe I was being harsh on the creature, it doesn't even look like it could be any older than 5 years old. Maybe it didn't know how to control it's powers. Erik was suddenly awaken by the jet landing as it did Hank collapsed on the ground due to the poison from the quill.

"Hank! Logan help me get him to the lab." Raven shouts.

This wakes Charles up. "What's going on?" Charles asks with a yawn.

"Nothing, lovely go back to sleep" Erik says softly trying to get Charles to fall back to sleep. He didn't want Charles to see Hank like that or he'll freak out, and let's just say the last time Charles freaked out everyone the mansion felt his anxiety.

"Erik..." Charles says knowing something is up. Erik then picks up Charles and carries him off the jet. Trying his best to make sure he doesn't see Hank.

"Erik what are you doing? You know I hate it when you carry me!" Charles say clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Sorry babe." Erik apologizes, and puts Charles down gently.

"Why'd you do that?" Charles questions.

"I didn't want you to see Hank, he's not in the best shape." Erik explains to Charles.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" He asks seeing Raven and Logan carry out a now unconscious Hank out, and seeing Scott carry out an unconscious Jean with Storm following behind them.

"That creature attacked them." Erik says in a low voice.

"She did all that damage?" Charles asks in amazement.

"Yes, and I her you address it as a she, how do you know its a she?" Erik asks

"I am psychic you know." Charles answers. "Where is she by the way?" he asks.

"Still on the Jet." Erik says walking back the jet towards it knowing Charles would've asked him to go fetch her. He picks up the cage and hands it to Charles. He examines the Wragler not quite a wolf, not quite a tiger, blue glowing horns, wings, fangs, two tails, and rows of needle like teeth. Charles gasps.

"What's wrong?" Erik asks with an alarmed tone.

"She's only 3 years old! She's still just a cub!" Charles exclaims looking deeper in her mind to find out why she attacked them.

"She was scared, she didn't mean to attack she was just freaked out" Charles says he knew there had to be a reason why. He doesn't know much about Wraglers, but he does know is that these creature are mostly placid.

"And you're sure about this?" Erik asks making sure Charles is making the right choice.

"Erik don't you trust me?" Charles asks smiling warmly at his husband.

"I...I...I do trust you." Erik says in defeat.

"Then let me do this" Charles says. He opens the cage, and carries her to the lab. There they meet up with Raven, Logan, Hank, Scott, Storm, and a now awake Jean.

"Professor! You're okay!" Jean says hopping off the lab table and going over to him.

"Yes, yes I'm alright Jean." Charles reassures her.

"Wait! Professor what are you doing with that creature!" Jean asks. Everyone is the room is now deathly quiet.

"I'll tell you later but right now I need your help." Charles says calmly.

"Of course but I'm not sure I'm equipped to do what you need me to." Jean says sadly.

"I believe that you can do it Jean, please." Charles pleads.

"Okay. I'll do it" Jean says with newfound confidence.

"Thank you so much, Jean!" Charles says happily handing the small cub to Jean. Jean then takes the Wragler and lay her on the table she was on and put the small creature on and IV drip. She hooks the Wragler up to a electroencephalogram machine to test her brain waves. As she does that Charles and Erik have and serious conversation.

"Erik I want to keep her."

"I know you do, love but I just don't know about this."

"I promise Fire would hurt anyone on purpose, she just needs guidance"

"Fire?"

"Oh, I gave her that name, do you like it."

" Babe, no! If you name her your gonna get attached."

"Please Erik, we always wanted kids of your own."

"Yes kids of OUR own. Not an adopted creature."

"Please Erik I promise nothing bad will come of this. She needs us, she has no family. She's all alone"

"No! End of discussion!" Erik begins to walk out of the lab.

"Erik! What about your mother!" Erik freezes.

"What about her?" He asks without turning around to face Charles.

"If she would've seen a child in need she would have taken it in, and you know that." Charles tears up a little bit. Erik lets a tear fall, knowing his mother did raise him better than that.

"Okay...I'll do it. Charles, I'll Do it for you, and for her!" He says fully crying. Charles goes over to him and pulls him into a hug.

"I love you Erik."

"I love you too Charles."


End file.
